Osiris
by jonniegrieve
Summary: Going Through The Motions", Buffy continues to live her life as a Slayer in Sunnydale. But the heavens have their own plans for her
1. Default Chapter

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer ****-** Osiris 

Prologue It was just another night for Buffy as she left the Summers' home for some general routine patrol time. On patrol she cowered vast parts of Sunnydale. The District, The housing estates, down-town, the park, and most of all that haven of the undead, Sunnydale Cemetary.   
Not that the Slayer never got any sleep at all during her heroic years. Her schedule was hectic as she would always have to cram High School and slaying into her daily schedule as one. One day she would slay another would be spent resting her head, perhaps on halloween night or an apparent demonless night in the town. During the day she could be found training with her watcher, Rupert Giles as she kept her powers up to speed and slayer awareness in shape. This was her world.   
Buffy Summers, the Chosen one, She who slays Vamps, She who hangs with her cronies in cemetaries, has had to breeze her way through the perils, a unique mix of vampire slaying and traditional High School traumas. She was always trying to fit a social life in between her slayer studies, doing away with the undead along the road to graduation.   
And to help her along the way, she quickly befriended, Willow Rosenberg, the high school computer nerd and Xander Harris who it all seemed could be their only friends at that time. Buffy was the only girl in the campus who would pay attention to the red headed loner and they quickly formed a bond.   
Willow was a very cold, alone sort of character, however in the later years she has developed into a more assured type of character. She was sure of herself and was able to focus her efforts on her two important skills, the study of computers and the study of the dark arts.   
Rosenberg's independence was also helped by the emergence of 2 special people in her life; Daniel (or Oz as he was commonly known to his friends) and Tara. The latter of the two, shared an interest in wiccan activities, Witchcraft and the dark arts and also shared a truly unique personal relationship.   
Xander Harris has been a good friend to Buffy for a long time. He has always had a certain attraction to the Slayer. So much so infact that when Harris asked Buffy to one of the most important events in the high school calendar, it nearly destroyed their friendship.   
Xander was a charming, witty young man with always something to say, and a positive complexion over almost any situation whether it be the emergence of all dimensions in the expanse into one; a hell demon terrorising the town or Buffy with a bad hair day.   
More recently Xander has gotton on with his life and has a job and even a new Girlfriend. Ayanka was her name, or Anya as she is commonly referred to by the scoobies.   
Anya was a bright, happy carefree individual who is constantly learning what it is to be a human being. Anya has lived 1000 years of her life crossing dimensions and granting wishes to suit ones every need. She was once a dangerous demon by trade, however ever since she was cut off from the dark side and given the form of a human girl she has felt compelled to explore her human feelings and emotions and hense she quickly set her sights on Xander.   
Buffy herself was feeling decidedly lost after being dragged from heaven by those closest too her. By jumping into the portal, hense closing the wall between dimensions, restoring the natural order of civilisation, and therefore assuring the safety of her 'sister' and friends, she had figured she had given her life for a just cause. But here she was, fighting to get to grips with the living world once more.   
Once more she was marching her way through cemetaries and dark woods, once more fending of demons and vampires, once more one a quest; a lone fight against the dark creatures in a never ending struggle. She longed for nothing more but to return to above, be at peace. However in her bitterness she understood the reasoning for the actions of Willow and the rest of the scoobies.   
This was the life of Buffy Summers. This was all she thought of every night as she would wonder at night upon slayer duty. This was a massive strain on her soul and slaying was her only release. 


	2. A Confrontation

All Alone at Sunnydale cemetery, Buffy Watched intently as even she did in her never ending search for the un-dead. It was a cold starry night and the cemetery graves lit up the surrounding areas like lamp lights, ensuring that the slayer would have no trouble tonight in seeking out and performing routine slayage.

Whether she was stopping a vampire in mid ascension through the soil of the graves or keeping one pinned against the wall of a crypt, Buffy was always on top form. But soon after a strong confident slayer spree, Buffy began to notice something strange. Something was not right. Buffy could feel this presence and it was not long before she deciphered the identify of the presence she sensed.

"Spike," bellowed Buffy with her back turned. She did not have to look at the vampire to figure out who he was "What are you doing here?"

"Free country," said Spike casually, looking very defensive. "Anyway, didn't you know this is a cemetery, which makes it kinda like my home."

"What happened to your nice little crypt?" Buffy quipped and this was met by a sharp grin. "I'm just you know... out and about."

"Do you have to be around me when I'm on patrol? It's very off putting."

"Oooooh Slayer, you are full of it this evening aren't you."

"Full of what?" Buffy challenged.

"Nothing," he said. Then he looked up that the stars and grinned in realisation "aaah I see, full moon tonight slayers are like this on the full moon..

"And in what way does that have to do with what?" Buffy stopped confused by her own wording.

"Seriously," said Buffy. "The Hatred, the disgust the loathing is too much for me little girl on her own."

"Buffy, I don't hate you." said Spike, evidently confused.

"Not yours silly, mine."

"You know, Slayer this isn't like you. You've changed." With these words, Spike lit up a cigarette and skulked off through the night

"Great Spike, great," Buffy shouted. "I'm sure you grow to like when me when you get to know me. All handsome, strong powerful and aware..."

And at that moment, Buffy was knocked to the ground. Buffy was not aware of her attacker. At the current time she was only aware of a great massive arm grapping around her chest. She struggled greatly, doing her level best to grapple the arm to release it's grip. Buffy relied on sheer instinct alone. She had little or no control over her body. With all the strength that she had left, she backed into the anonymous creature behind her and jammed the back of her head against its body. But it was no use as the pressure applied to her body was relentless in its grip. Slowly, Buffy started to panic.

Buffy was then free, and she got a good luck at her assailant. A hell demon and it was clear it wanted to dispense of the slayer. It was generally grotesque in appearance with two distinguishing front teeth and threatening horns planted on its head. It was this that was to be used as its arsenal. Furthermore it was not proving at all merciful.

With little time to swap further gags Buffy launched straight into attack. She tried a kicking action left right, head, thigh, anything she could think of to lay down the demon before her. But then the demon grabbed hold of the slayer, showing incredible strength and helf her aloft like a trophy.

Clearly this particular beast was strong and Buffy was in for a tough ride. She was thrown hard to the floor around 50 feet away from the beast. She was left to nurse her newly acquired bruises. Then, the aggressor spoke.

"You know something, for a slayer your night the brightest cookie in the jar, are you?"

"Uh-huh," said Buffy gingerly holding her womb tightly where she had been hit the most. "You see here's the thing. I'm a blonde, that's meant to be a bit of a let down. Hey, maybe I should bleach."

Buffy was knocked out again, out cold and sent back down to the floor. This time her slayer strength was greatly reduced and she began to feel weak. This time she was utterly powerless to move in time and once again the demon grabbed hold.

Then, suddenly as Buffy lost her breath, the pressure was suddenly released. There was a great yelp of pain. Buffy could see Spike at the corner of her eye beating a theor'al demon senseless, though Spike did not seem to be enjoying it.

"Nobody...Beats...My...Girl," said Spike between blows. "Not on my watch."

Spike whistled a gesture to Buffy who immediately handed him her stake. "Game over sod" and stabbed at its heart. The dead body of the demon lay motionless in the cemetery grounds.

"Well, lucky for I stopped by." Buffy was both thankful and mortified it was Spike who saved her yet again

"What about me being your girl? The acting was superb for a great creature of the night like you." Buffy said in mock admiration of the vampire. "Slayer I know you appreciate what I just did for you. Your too afraid to come out and admit it." Buffy had no answer.

"You know it's laughable really," Spike continued. "You act like you don't even want to know me but you know you want more."

Spike was toying with Buffy eagerly awaiting her response. After a few seconds Buffy simply came up with a look of horror.

"What?" said Spike, again looking genuinely concerned.

"Why am I still even talking to you?"

"Oh for Gods sake Slayer," Spike growled. "When will you wake up and realise that you love me?" Buffy planted a right hook on Spike's face.

"I will never love you Spike. NEVER." Finally through with the fighting and the wit matching Buffy walked off back into town. "Just leave me alone." Was all she had to say.

Spike rested on the nearest grave, relighting his cigarette and nursing his sore jaw. "The hell you will" He said. "And...OW!"


	3. The Crossing

It was a quiet time in the village on Linden Creek. The sun shone as bright as always on the suburban roads doing its worst on the newly laid tarmac layering or recent roadwork in the streets.  
  
As Emma was coming down the street, returning home from her job as an IT consultant she could feel the peace of village and its surroundings, not a soul seemed visible or apparent. This was helped by the weak and unwilling breeze that simmered through the hot mid afternoon air.  
  
But there was nothing gentle or warm about the environment she was about to subject herself too.  
  
Emma was a tall Blonde haired girl who had lived a very brutal and unstable child. No one has laid a finger on her but her family home was very strained. At her home she would feel very insecure and especially jumpy. She never looked forward to reaching back home.  
  
But this never really bothered her. It was all, okay. She was her own person with her own drives and motives. She made her own choices. She had all the same lost any regard for her parents and her upbringing after it became clear that they no longer returned her love. When she stopped to think about her life she would just shake those thoughts away and move on. This girl had done enough soul searching to last a lifetime.  
  
So Emma went indoors going straight for the fridge. It wasn't long before a pair of suspicious eyes met her own. It was her dad.  
  
"What?" said Emma keeping herself closed and defensive.  
  
"It's 4.01pm," said Dad  
  
"Yes that's right"  
  
"You said you would be back home at 4pm on the dot."  
  
"Yea well no ones perfect are they, yo chill out dude."  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me little girl," he said, incensed at his daughters words  
  
"Get to your room right now and have a think about what you have said. You know what happens when you cross me."  
  
Emma thought for a moment about what he said but shrugged it off "You know yea I think I will but only by choice. You'd think I was like 10 or something"  
  
And then she stumped off charging to her room up the steps as quick as she could. It was a haven for all she cared. The arrogance and the general debonair of her parents never ceased to amaze her.  
  
There was only one thing she stopped to notice and that was how much darker it was becoming. The light was ever so slowly beginning to dim which was a little strange as the sun was still high and the general weather conditions were still clear. Perhaps a storm was coming.  
  
Time passed, homework was done, dinner was eaten and the day was all but over. Downstairs though there was one more little thing that needed to be completed. The daily row. The voices were growing ever louder and could now be heard from the floor below as the slinging match raged on.  
  
"I mean it sweetie," said an enraged male voice "When she finishes college, she's out of here, I have had it." And then he took a large swig of beer.  
  
"Kev, we can't just boot her out, we have a responsibility to her. For pity sake we are her parents."  
  
"It's time to cut our losses. She can look after herself."  
  
"How can you say that? This is our daughter we're talking about." It began to get further still dark.  
  
"Looks like rain huh?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, sweetheart."  
  
"Look we can talk about this after Emma finishes college right?" Mum wheezed, beginning to panic a little.  
  
"It's sorted, she finishes... and..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's alright, I can take care of myself, I." And then both of his hands were grasped firmly on the side of his head nursing a terrible pain.  
  
"Oh my God what's happening to you?" At this point, Emma who was listening from her room raced down stairs to see what was happening. Something really weird was happening that was for certain. By the time she reached downstairs the screams were becoming almost unbearable. Nothing could prepare her for the sight she was about to witness.  
  
As she raced into the kitchen the sight of a snake emanating and slithering from her dads mouth was something very disturbing and in a flash she froze cuffing her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Dad, just stay very still." Kev wanted to say something but was stopped by the full object slithering through his jaw. It was definitely a snake, nobody moved in fear of provoking it, yet they were all afraid to stay where they were.  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements," Emma put in as the snake reached its full way through. Finally it dropped on the floor in its full form. Slowly it slithered up searching the room for a victim. When it spotted Emma its eyes were fixed all over her.  
  
"Slayer," the beast hissed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You will come with me slayer and face the trials that await you."  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm no... what?  
  
"You are the one. I sense the power in you."  
  
"A dragon slayer," said Kev "We talking about a dragon slayer... right? I can't believe I'm talking to a snake"  
  
The snake hissed and the man froze.  
  
"You have the wrong girl. I don't even know what a slayer is"  
  
"You lie."  
  
"No I swear what's this all about."  
  
"You are Buffy Summers of Sunnydale..."  
  
"Sunnydale is in another district." "You are undeniably the same, you will come with me to face torture in hell dimension X72 you will do your time."  
  
"I don't think so," Emma was brave and defensive "What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do a thing," Kev finished for her.  
  
"Hold on Dad," said Emma and then she turned to the snake before her. "What did I do?"  
  
"Held back did through the aid of your witch and now your time is up."  
  
"There's just two things we're not clear on, firstly... me, not a slayer. Second what do I call you?  
  
"You may call me. Osiris."

**So what do you think so far? Edgy, Fun? If you have any thoughts or helpful reviews I would be very pleased to hear from you. More from this coming up as my imagination allows it. I do hope you are enjoying it so far. **


End file.
